Commoner: The Chosen One (CR 29)
The Chosen One Human commoner 20/warrior 10 CG Medium humanoid (human) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +33 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 34, touch 22, flat-footed 27 (+7 armor, +5 deflection, +6 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural) hp 242 (30 HD; 20d6+10d10+110) Fort +21, Ref +20, Will +14 Defensive Abilities evasion; SR 21 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 45 ft. Melee rake +31/+26/+21/+16 (1d8+12/×3) Special Attacks deeds (gunslinger's dodge), grit (1), it was meant to be 2/day Bloodline Spell-Like Abilities 7/day—touch of destiny (+14) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 20, Dex 22, Con 16, Int 26, Wis 10, Cha 18 Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 47 Feats Amateur GunslingerUC, Amateur InvestigatorACG, Blind-fight, Brilliant PlannerUI, Catch Off-guard, Divine ProtectionACG, Dodge, Eldritch HeritageUM, Fleet, Improved Eldritch HeritageUM, Improvised Weapon Mastery, Martial DominanceUI, Mobility, Psychic SensitivityOA, Skill Focus (Knowledge history),Strong ComebackUC, Third EyeOA, Weapon Focus (spear) Skills Acrobatics +11 (+15 to jump), Appraise +13, Bluff +9, Climb +13, Diplomacy +11, Disable Device +9, Disguise +19, Escape Artist +11, Fly +7, Handle Animal +13, Heal +7, Intimidate +27, Knowledge (arcana) +14, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +14, Knowledge (engineering) +14, Knowledge (geography) +14, Knowledge (history) +17, Knowledge (local) +38, Knowledge (nature) +38, Knowledge (nobility) +14, Knowledge (planes) +14, Knowledge (religion) +14, Linguistics +14, Perception +33, Profession (farmer) +33, Ride +15, Sense Motive +7, Sleight of Hand +13, Spellcraft +9, Stealth +13, Survival +7, Swim +15, Use Magic Device +15 Languages Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Flail Snail, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Sylvan Combat Gear potion of blur, potion of cure serious wounds (20), potion of invisibility (5), potion of lesser restoration, potion of resist acid 30 (5), potion of resist cold 30 (5), potion of resist electricity 30 (5), potion of resist fire 30 (5), potion of resist sonic 30 (5), potion of spider climb, potion of tongues, ring of three wishes; Other Gear +5 leather armor, rake, amulet of natural armor +5, bag of holding iv, belt of physical might +6 (Dex, Con), boots of striding and springing, cloak of resistance +5, gloves of unexpected violence (expert)UI, goggles of night, hat of disguise, headband of mental prowess +6 (Int, Cha), mantle of spell resistance, manual of gainful exercise +5, ring of evasion, ring of protection +5, robe of useful items, donkey, 135,079 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Amateur Gunslinger Although you are not a gunslinger, you have and can use grit. Amateur Investigator (8/day) Your knowledge is more than plain smarts - it's inspired. Prerequisites: Int 13, 1 rank in at least one Knowledge skill, no levels in a class that has the inspiration class feature. Benefit: Like an investigator, you have the abil Blind-Fight Re-roll misses because of concealment, other benefits. Brilliant Planner (1/day) Use gold to fund unspecified plans Catch Off-Guard Proficient with improvised melee weapons. Unarmed foe is flat-footed against your improvised weapons. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Evasion (Ex) If succeed on Reflex save for half dam, take none instead. Improvised Weapon Mastery Proficient with all improvised weapons, increase their damage category 1 step, and grant them a threat range of 19-20. It Was Meant To Be (2/day) (Su) Reroll an attack, critical confirmation, or spell resistance check. Martial Dominance Intimidate with martial training and on critical hits Mobility +4 to AC vs. AoO provoked by moving out of or through a threatened area. Sorcerous Bloodstrike (1/day) Regain a bloodline power when you reduce a creature to 0 or fewer hit points Spell Resistance (21) You have Spell Resistance. Strong Comeback Add a +2 bonus on all rerolls Third Eye (30 minutes/day) As std act, open third eye to gain perception bonuses. Touch of Destiny +14 (7/day) (Sp) As a standard action, touch grants +14 insight bonus to most rolls for 1 rd. -------------------- The Donkey Donkey N Medium animal Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 10 (+1 Dex) hp 13 (2d8+4) Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +0 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee 2 hooves +2 (1d3+1) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 13, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 4 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 13 (17 vs. trip) Feats Endurance, RunB Skills Acrobatics +1 (+5 to jump with a running start, +5 to jump), Perception +5 -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Run Run 5x your speed in light/medium armor or 4x speed in heavy armor and keep Dex when running. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Commoner Category:Human Category:CR 29 Category:Level 30 Category:Warrior Category:Pathfinder